


Snuddles (Snake + Cuddles)

by ChubbyHornedEquine



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, crowley is just a dramatic petulant little snek and i support that, just fluff, rated T for curse words oh nooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyHornedEquine/pseuds/ChubbyHornedEquine
Summary: Bucky wasn't having a great day and I can't have that so I wrote something cute <3.(First time using footnotes, gosh I hope this doesn't implode in flames when I click 'post' lolol)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71
Collections: Shinbi34's Recommendations





	Snuddles (Snake + Cuddles)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/gifts).



> Bucky wasn't having a great day and I can't have that so I wrote something cute <3.  
> (First time using footnotes, gosh I hope this doesn't implode in flames when I click 'post' lolol)

Crowley is, all things considered, a rather well behaved snake. Demon. Snake-shaped demon. He minds himself, is the point. When he could be getting up to and into and generally all through some thoroughly demonic activities, he chooses instead to make himself comfortable in the sunbeam on the floor. Or in the oversized arm chair in the back. There’s also maybe a couple of blankets tucked behind the shelf filled with books on how to do your own taxes and something about deductions because who the fuck is actually going to read that anyway?1

Sometimes Crowley will slink out, large and unwieldy, and casually slither between legs and terrify a few customers. Aziraphale will tut at him but it’s too late, Crowley knows how deep his Bastard streak runs; the angel is secretly thrilled and amused by every quiet gasp and clutching of pearls when he makes his appearance. Other times, he’ll make himself small, a slender little wisp of a snake, and hide in among the potted plants, near the register that sees no use, _in_ the register, there’s a vase from some bygone era squeezed between some boxes of who-knows-what that Crowley will hide in as well.

Once, Aziraphale left his book out when he went to go make fresh cocoa and Crowley curled up right in the middle of the pages just to be a general nuisance, he is still a demon after all. But then he woke to discover that some teens had come in and decided he was just “too cute” and surrounded him with flowers from the shop across the way.2

Today however, Crowley is restless and wants to be near Aziraphale. He wants to curl around the angel’s shoulders and bury his face in his waistcoat. He wants to be large and heavy and lay his coils across Aziraphale’s lap while he reclines on the couch reading something he’s had to have read _at least _a hundred times by now.__

____

Crowley unwinds himself from his spot in the sunbeam and makes his way to the front of the store. Between one bookcase and the next the eight foot long behemoth becomes something much, much smaller. A convenient size, he thinks, for sneaking into left open books and cash drawers. But when he gets to the counter Aziraphale is talking with a customer. What’s worse is he seems to be enjoying the interaction.

____

He slithers across the counter and settles in front of Aziraphale, raising up to get his attention.

____

“Yes, I agree, I rather thought his take was, oh hello, dear,” he says, and runs a finger across the top of Crowley’s head.

____

No one will ever be able to prove it, and Crowley will deny it for eternity, but he definitely pouts in that moment.

____

He wants Aziraphale to pick him _up_ but the blasted angel is still talking to this customer about narrative structure or repetitive thematic elements or some such nonsense and Crowley just wants a fucking cuddle, is that so much to ask?

____

The demon raises himself up a little taller.

____

Aziraphale doesn’t seem to notice.

____

So he hisses at him.

____

“Oh!” the customer gasps, taking half a step back before jerking to a stop. “S-should I not move?” they whisper.

____

If they knew what was good for them they’d up and leave.

____

“Oh you’re fine,” Aziraphale says, “he’s just being dramatic.”

____

Was not.

____

Aziraphale scoops up Crowley gently and brings him to his face. “You really ought to behave, my dear.”

____

He hasn’t bit anyone, that’s as good as the angel is going to get. Aziraphale shifts Crowley into one hand and with the other holds open his breast pocket before sliding the demon in. “Now you just sit there and be good, won’t you?”

____

Crowley is instantly enveloped in warmth and the angel’s scent. It’s almost enough to lull him right to sleep but then, as he gets settled, he starts to hear a quiet and steady thump. Celestial beings possibly of the occult don’t need their corporations to do any of the things actual human bodies do, including having a beating heart. But as Crowley sinks further into his own coils, Aziraphale has done just that. Set his heart beating, steady and strong, and just for Crowley.

____

  
  


1-Aziraphale had gotten them a few decades past on some fleeting interest. Crowley suspects he never made it past the table of contents.

2-The resulting photo shoot does fairly well on Instagram.


End file.
